L'autre moitié de moi
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Quel lien particulier uni ces deux hommes que tout oppose ? Ils n'ont jamais été proches mais leur manque d'attrait pour la vie les rapproche. Leur relation est unique et destructrice.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cet OS est un défi lancé par Sheraz qui souhaitait que je regroupe Shion avec Kanon. Pairing improbable pour moi, mais comme j'adore les défis j'ai dit oui !

Et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je vous l'offre. J'espère que tu aimeras ce point de vu particulier Shé… Je ne tremble pas ça va.

Promis, après j'arrête de publier xD

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shion/Kanon

Genre : Romance / Angst

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

OOooOO

**L'autre moitié de moi**

OOooOO

* * *

oOo _**Kanon**_ oOo

C'est un mystère sur lequel je n'arrive pas à placer de mots. Ils me manquent et m'échappent. Je ne saisis pas la raison qui fait que je sois attiré par toi. Toi. Que je ne connais pas ou si peu. Toi qui représente le fléau de ma vie. Toi qui m'a relégué au titre de second, d'exclu.

Je m'accroche à ces chimères pour appréhender le vide qui règne en moi, comme pour me convaincre que je suis bien en vie et que j'ai ma place ici parmi eux. Eux si différents de moi. Ils me dévisagent depuis que je suis revenu, se méfient, conspirent quand je passe dans leur champ de vision. Quelques uns m'ont adoptés bien évidement, les plus malléables, les plus faciles à convaincre ou lui. Milo. Le seul qui me jugea et qui m'éleva au rang de chevalier d'Or. Lui je n'en parlerai pas.

Mais toi. Là. Assis sur ton haut trône, régissant ce Sanctuaire morne de ta main d'airain gantelée de velours, à quoi penses-tu ? Pourquoi vis-tu ? Ton masque de faïence m'exècre au plus haut point. J'aimerais le voir se briser sous mon emprise, j'aimerais te voir tel que tu es. Et pas ce visage impassible que tu mets en avant devant ta cours. Je ne parviens pas à y lire quoi que se soit, aucune émotion ne passe sur tes traits. Même sans ton masque de patriarche tu ne plies pas, tu restes inexpressif. Peut être suffisant, je ne sais pas. Est-ce ton rang d'atlante qui me fait dire ça ?

* * *

Je t'ai toujours eu en horreur mon cher Shion, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé moi-même de retenir ton souffle de vie entre mes mains ? De te voir trépasser, que la seule chose avant de quitter ce monde qu'il te resterait serait moi te dévisageant et t'écrasant la gorge ? Tu as fait de ma jeunesse un Enfer. Un enfer doré de par toutes ces armures qui brillaient, miroitant le rêve pour chaque enfant… Et moi j'en étais privé. Tu m'as privé de bons nombres de plaisirs et de choix… Ma destinée, mon armure, ma vie, ma liberté, mes aspirations ainsi que mon frère. Par ta faute nous nous sommes éloignés durant toutes ces années. Et toi tu veillais bien à ce changement, n'intervenant jamais. Tu laissais faire les choses.

J'ai incité Saga à t'éliminer pour regagner la place que je méritais, pour ne plus voir ce vieil homme gâteux diriger le Sanctuaire. Tes règles et ton règne obsolète devaient prendre fin un jour. Disons, que je t'y ai aidé un peu plus tôt que prévu…

Ô dans ta miséricorde tu ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur puisque maintenant je vis dans ce domaine non loin de toi. M'aurais-tu pardonné Shion ? Pourtant ta méfiance en mon égard doit subsister, je ne te vois pas baisser ta garde.

Je suis devenu ton favori, n'est-ce pas ironique ?

Je me suis joué de toi, je m'amuse avec toi. Au début surtout. Je rêvais de te contraindre Shion. Dans l'avanie et la dégradation. Je désirais t'humilier, te forcer à éprouver du désir pour moi, de l'amour même… Un amour terni par tes actes passés, un amour sali qui ne pourra jamais être purifié. Un amour où tu t'empêtrerais tout entier pour ne plus remonter à la surface.

Moi, l'ex démon j'ai avili le plus intransigeant monarque du Sanctuaire. Je t'ai fait plier sous le poids de ta culpabilité, de ton besoin primaire. Tu me veux et tu me cherches. J'ai tout fait pour me rendre indispensable.

Toutes ces nuits que l'on passe ensemble ont le goût de revanche, tu te perds un peu plus chaque jour au creux de mes bras. Tu en redemandes sans cesse. Il est vrai que ton apparence d'antan en charme plus d'un… Il te reste de beaux atouts dans tes manches, il serait stupide de ne pas en profiter. Ce corps que je voulais posséder pour le diriger je m'y suis attaché. Sans le vouloir, sans le prévoir. C'est moi qui te traque Shion. Je me surprends à attendre fébrilement nos retrouvailles chaque soir. Je deviens pathétique, je me hais pour cette dépendance que j'ai crée.

Je me perds dans nos ébats fangeux sans en être rassasié. J'aime te voir prendre du plaisir par ma faute, fermer les yeux devant moi, être sur toi, en toi. Sentir tes dernières réticences de dominateur voler en éclat. Dans ton lit c'est moi le souverain. C'est moi qui contrôle tes émotions, qui te fais hurler de contentement. Tu cries mon nom et uniquement mon nom dans ces moments de libération. Le splendide Pope n'existe plus, il est relégué au rang de catin me suppliant de le faire venir. Je m'en réjouis autant que je m'en détourne.

* * *

Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que je me perde moi aussi ?

Je me vois en vie exclusivement dans tes bras, le reste du temps me parait fade et morose. Je déambule dans ce Sanctuaire qui est maintenant le mien. Je parle à Saga de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Je côtoie certains chevaliers, les plus enjouées ou les moins rancuniers. Je passe le temps comme je le peux.

Parfois je me rends dans les bas fonds, pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans mon ancienne demeure. Le temps s'écoule lentement, rien ne change. Immuables coraux marins s'effritant comme la volonté de Poséidon. Qu'il me semble serein maintenant, presque docile. Non, totalement docile. Sa prestance n'est plus, sa hargne a disparu. Je l'admirais plus avant, maintenant il m'est devenu méconnaissable, détestable. Il se momifiera comme ses épaves qui jonchent le sol calcaire des océans, ensevelis sous la mousse et les dépôts.

J'ai l'honneur de me rendre aux Enfers de temps en temps, pour accompagner notre déesse ou jouer les émissaires avec Shaka. Pauvre royaume dénué de vie régit par un monarque passif et livide. Hadès devient comme ses spectres squelettes, aussi dépourvu de couleur et d'attrait. Sa volonté molle en est pitoyable. Autant le temps s'écoule lentement au royaume sous-marin, autant il se suspend dans celui des morts. Et je les vois courir dans tous les sens, ses spectres, ses juges. Même lui. Rhadamanthe, mon plus terrible adversaire. Malheureusement le dragon virulent s'est considérablement adouci lui aussi. La Whyverne s'est fait mettre en laisse par son dieu bien aimé, il ne gronde plus mais pousse des petits couinements lamentables. J'en arriverai presque à me languir de la Grèce dans ces moments là…

Décidément, il n'y a que toi qui me fasses vibrer dorénavant. Je ne l'admets toujours pas. Jamais je n'éprouverais quoi que se soit pour toi, non jamais n'y compte pas.

oOo _**Shion**_ oOo

Cette journée sera encore interminablement longue, comme les années passées courant derrière mes pas. Elles se ressemblent toutes désormais, seul mon devoir de guide me tient en vie, me tient éveillé. Je n'aspire qu'à trouver le repos mérité, celui qui atténuera ma langueur.

Cette vitalité perdue je la retrouve au fond de toi. Quand je me perds en toi, dans les tréfonds de ton âme torturée. Je peux y lire toute la haine que tu éprouves et ça me plait. Cela me fait renaître le temps d'une nuit. Ta sauvagerie s'exprime quand tu te tiens dans mon lit, alangui et détaché. Tes yeux tempétueux me scrutent entièrement comme pour me mettre à nu, et me défier. Mais je suis au regret de t'apprendre que tu n'y parviendras jamais Kanon. J'ai scellé mes émotions et mes faiblesses avant même ta naissance, alors ce n'est pas toi qui arriveras à me percer à jour.

Je ne comprends pas à l'heure actuelle pourquoi un regain d'intérêt pour ma personne… Nous n'avons jamais été proches. Petit tu ne m'intéressais pas puisque tu ne me servirais à rien dans le futur. Mes attentions étaient concentrées sur ton frère, espoir d'un avenir prometteur… Saint des Gémeaux, mentor pour ses pairs… Mais toi. Kanon. Toi tu n'étais que miette de cosmos. Une gêne tout au plus, un sacrifié sur l'hôtel de la gloire d'Athéna au mieux. Ne vas pas croire que ton sort m'importait peu. Au contraire. J'en ai été profondément navré, je t'assure. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Rien. Je n'en avais pas la présomption, ce n'est pas moi qui décide du sort de mes chevaliers, je n'exécute que la volonté de notre déesse. Je me contente de sonder les étoiles pour voir quel avenir elles tracent pour chaque. Le tient était sombre et amer. Je m'en doutais, je m'y attendais… Tes débordements ne m'ont pas fait frémir, ils m'ont tenus en souci cependant, mais rien de bien comparable à tout ce que j'ai déjà enduré.

* * *

Tu peux rejeter tous tes maux sur moi, cela ne m'attriste pas. Ou si peu. Peut être ai-je été l'investigateur de ta rébellion et puis ? Tu aurais tourné du mauvais côté aussi si tu avais revêtu ton armure sacrée.

Vois-tu Kanon, nous nous ressemblons malgré tes réticences à voir la vérité en face. Tout comme moi tu es désabusé, cassé par la vie. Rien ne te convient, tout t'indiffère. Tu traines ici comme une âme en peine, sans but précis. Toi tu es un ouragan, une tempête qui nait et croit dans la tourmente. Sans ce parfum de révolte tu te meurs à petit feu, tu te ternis. C'est peut être pour cette raison que tu as recherché ma présence inconsciemment et que tu aspires à la retrouver encore et encore.

Nous nous comprenons quelque part entre les non-dits, les rancœurs passées, les vieilles haines. Nous nous aimons en nous faisant souffrir. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûr d'employer le mot « amour » comme il le faut. Tu te contentes de prendre mon corps, je concède à te le céder le temps d'une étreinte. Sans demander quoi que se soit en retour, sans promesse ni réclamation. Je donne, tu prends. Implicitement je te prends et tu me donnes une partie de toi à chaque fois que l'on se retrouve dans cette alcôve qui n'existe que pour nos nuits d'ivresses.

Ta bravade à me faire tiens m'a fait sourire au début… Me crois-tu aussi naïf pour n'avoir pas vu tes manigances ? Ton aura vindicative m'entourait littéralement, je croulais sous ta haine. Pourtant j'ai joué le jeu. Je me suis laissé séduire indirectement. Cela me plaisait de voir tous les trésors d'imagination dont tu usais pour m'approcher, pour me convaincre. Tu t'évertuais à me plaire, tantôt à souffler le chaud, tantôt le froid. Tu t'éloignais, puis revenait insistant, pressant. Tu as déployé tous tes charmes pour me faire chavirer. Ceci était bien inutile car au fond j'en ai eu envie depuis le début. Cet interlude à ma vie m'offre une bouffée d'oxygène qu'il ne m'a plus été possible d'accéder. Je revis depuis que nous entretenons cette liaison tumultueuse.

* * *

Ta nature de comploteur me divertis, je passe d'agréables moments en ta compagnie ou en imaginant tous les subterfuges que tu inaugures pour essayer de me soumettre.

Au fond je résiste de toutes mes forces à l'envie de m'abandonner totalement à toi, je ne tiens pas à vérifier ce qu'il se cache de l'autre côté du miroir. Je n'aurai probablement pas la possibilité de revenir… Si je m'unis à toi, je me vendrai. Il est inenvisageable qu'une partie même infime de mon être soit rattachée à quelque personne. Je ne peux me permettre de faiblir. Alors, Kanon je subsisterai rigide et impassible, rien ne transpercera. Tu n'obtiendras jamais rien d'autre que ce que je voudrais t'accorder. Et même si tu viens me piéger en maintes et maintes ruses et caresses, je ne t'offrirai jamais l'honneur de posséder un ascendant sur moi.

N'essaie plus de me corrompre avec tes baisers et tes flatteries. Cela ne fonctionnera pas. Plus. Encore. Oui encore malheureusement. Comment pourrais-je te repousser ? Mettre un terme à cette relation viciée ? Je crois que je n'en ai plus la force, je me suis laissé prendre au piège de tes machinations. J'attends ce soir avec désespoir pour te retrouver, sentir cette chaleur qui me ranime, ce brasier qui t'entretien. Je désire que tu m'emplisses pour que déserte le vide de mon existence. A nous deux, nous nous complétons. Tu représentes la partie peu glorieuse que je tente d'oublier mais tes yeux tranchants me rappellent ma négligence. Ce que j'ai fait de toi, ou plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait.

Voilà que je me pose des questions concernant ce lien qui n'existe pas entre nous. Tu réussis à m'inquiéter malgré tout. Si seulement je parvenais à t'évincer, tout redeviendrait simple. Je recommencerai à changer de partenaires sans m'attarder sur leurs visages ni leurs envies. Juste je satisferais la mienne en les laissant au petit matin. Ma vie en serait grandement facilitée. Fâcheusement je ne me résous pas à rompre ce lien fragile. J'endure ce besoin viscéral de m'allier à toi et ce de plus en plus. Où tout ceci mon conduira ? A ma perte je présume… C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Même maintenant ?

Que deviendrais-tu sans moi ? Sans ma présence pour te réconforter, car oui je te réconforte subtilement. Grâce à moi tu sais qu'il existe une autre personne ici qui n'a plus goût à rien et de surcroit, la rancœur que tu maintiens envers moi te redonne un but, concrétise tes peurs. Sans moi il n'y aurait plus personne pour canaliser cet ennui. Nous sommes condamnés dans cet amour nuisible.

OoO

oOo _**Kanon**_ oOo

Tu présides du haut de ton socle de marbre sans me regarder. Comme d'habitude. Tu feintes de ne pas entretenir de lien privilégié avec moi mais je sais. Tu sais. Ce minuscule trouble quand tu croises mon regard m'indique bien que quelque chose de sourd gronde en toi quand je suis là. Tu t'efforces de ne rien montrer aux autres, ces pantins qui gesticulent en milles courbettes plus risibles les unes que les autres devant toi.

Je te regarde, tu portes encore ton masque de faïence. Pas ce casque mais ton visage, le temps n'a pas de prise car il n'est pas marqué par le sceau de la sénescence. Je pense que tu sors tout droit d'un autre monde parfois. Je fais l'amour à un mirage peut être… Une icône rigide et stoïque. Shion, laisse-moi te regarder.

Tout le monde s'en va je reste là. Tu quittes cette pièce sans prêter la moindre attention à mon égard mais ce temps d'arrêt que tu t'imposes une seconde me renseigne sur tes intentions. J'attends. Je prends ta suite.

Je marche derrière toi à bonne distance, rien n'indique que nous ayons un rendez-vous quelconque. Une porte s'ouvre, tu disparais. Je connais cet endroit par cœur maintenant. J'y passe tellement de nuits, les détails de cette chambre me reviennent en mémoire sans que je cherche à les raviver. Cet endroit capitonné renferme notre secret, notre lien si particulier.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et je te vois te dénuder. Cet habit glisse le long de ton corps sculpté puis dégringole à terre dans un bruissement de tissu froissé.

Que tu es beau. Noble. Trop noble. Trop parfait. Trop lisse. Trop immaculé.

La pénombre masque certaines courbes tandis que la clarté des chandeliers m'offre d'autres lignes plus bombées. Tu vas t'allonger sur ce lit impersonnel en m'attendant, sans m'inviter. Tu sais parfaitement que je t'y rejoindrai.

En te voyant exposé devant moi j'ai l'envie irrépressible de te ravager. Chaque coup de rein que je te donne, n'a pour but que de te faire mourir à petit feu. Pour moi, uniquement pour moi, meurs sous mes caresses. Renie ton précieux statut qui t'a mortifié, qui t'a changé. Car avant, toi aussi tu étais un chevalier. Comme moi.

Où est passé ta fougue ?

Où a déserté ton humanité ?

Quand est-ce que ce sentiment de servitude s'est infiltré en toi ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu supplanté au profit de Saga ?

T'es-tu ne serait-ce demandé une seule fois ce que moi j'ai pu ressentir durant toutes ces années ?

Shion, je te hais si tu savais.

Je m'étends au dessus de toi, tes yeux livides me voient à travers ton masque de chair. Prépares-toi à crier de plaisir, à gémir de douleur, je n'épargnerai pas ta pudeur.

oOo _**Shion**_ oOo

Je pénètre dans cette pièce apprêtée par mes soins, je sens sur moi ton regard de prédateur, dur et incisif. Juste avec tes prunelles tu entailles mon être mais qu'importe. Je ne me retourne pas, j'avance sur cette couche théâtre de notre folie. Je sais comment se déroulera notre nuit. Je ferme les yeux et attends.

Quand je te vois déambuler dans ce domaine et parler avec tes pairs j'en éprouve de la jalousie. Ils peuvent te côtoyer toute la journée à découvert, eux. Lui. Ton ami. Milo. Il me semble que tu passes beaucoup de temps auprès de lui, je suis néanmoins heureux de constater que tu sois capable de te rapprocher de l'un d'entre eux. Sincèrement.

Je me demande comment tu passes ton temps quand tu te rends aux Enfers… Le vois-tu ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Te fait-il crier autant que moi ? Son corps est-il plus délicieux que le mien ? Hurles-tu son prénom quand tu jouis ? Te languis-tu de moi un tant soit peu ?

J'aimerais que la réponse soit positive mais j'en doute, alors jamais je ne m'aventurerais à te le demander. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je m'en souciais réellement.

M'en attristerais-je ?

Tu vois Kanon, malgré toi tu arrives à provoquer des sentiments que je pensais refoulés au fond de moi. Sans le vouloir, tu me causes de la peine, de l'inquiétude, du tourment. Je revis bien grâce à toi. Comme dans ma prime jeunesse, j'entraperçois un monde plus terre-à-terre, plus accessible car enfin je ressens des émotions à travers tes actes.

Depuis tout petit je me soucie de tes frasques. Je les surveillais de loin quoi que tu en penses, j'étais là. Distant mais présent.

* * *

En présence l'un de l'autre pendant les réunions nous veillons bien à tenir nos rôles distincts. Je ne prête aucunement attention à ta personne plus que les autres et toi tu me dévisage toujours hostilement. Jamais ta haine ne te quitteras n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me questionner pour ton opinion à mon égard, pour ce soir je profiterai de ce que tu me donneras.

Car rassures-toi mon beau gémeau, tu me donnes autant que tu me prends.

Ta fougue, ta passion, ta force, ta rancœur, ta bestialité me gorgent de vie. Cette vie que je croyais partie pour de bon. Elle revient à chaque attaque de ta part.

Ne sous-estime pas la ténacité d'un bélier, je pourrais bien te surprendre…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur ton magnifique visage, ton air effarouché attise mes sens. Tes mains sur mes épaules me plaquent contre le matelas, tu m'espères à ta merci. Par bravade je relève le menton en signe de défiance.

Viens me chercher, cueille le fruit de l'interdit, comme trop souvent. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon consentement pour voler mon intimité. Tu le sais parfaitement.

* * *

Une nuit se clôture parmi tant d'autres. Elles se ressemblent toutes en se démarquant les unes des autres, car avec toi Kanon, aucun présage ne peut s'établir. C'est un éternel recommencement.

Nous nous sommes haïs dans la moiteur de la nuit, nous nous sommes battus en nous abandonnant dans nos caresses. Tu m'as dominé, je t'ais soumis. Nous n'avons pas parlés, nous nous sommes contentés de nous prouver le désir qui nous anime, sans rien de plus.

Mon insoumis.

Tu t'en vas aux lueurs du jour naissant, à mon réveil tu n'es déjà plus là. Mais je sais que tu reviendras me pourchasser de tes assiduités quand je deviendrai distant. Ce soir en sera une énième preuve irrécusable, car tu es l'autre moitié de moi, celle que je m'oblige à contempler avec toutes mes erreurs passés.

Comme je te l'ai dis, nous nous complétons à la perfection.

**FIN**


End file.
